Choosing a Leader in Tutorial Scratch
During the tutorial, you will be allowed to use the Rare Scratch for free (Only Fire, Water, and Wind units will be available in this one) . To get a good start in Divine Gate, it is recommended to reset your data in the beginning (by either un-installing the application, or using the reset option in the Others menu) until you get a good starting unit from this scratch. The strongest units in RS are ★5 (or ★★★★★), and among them the best for beginners are units that possess a 2x HP/ATK Leader Skill. These units will take you far in the game until you find a better Leader. To help you make a choice, this article will present them, and will show the Friend Leaders you can use with them (in addition to the Leaders described below themselves). Note: Some races and attributes have a 2.5x HP/ATK Leader available either in Limited Offer Rare Scratch, Limited Scratch from Collaboration Events, or Descends. These Leaders give a much better bonus to your team than 2x HP/ATK Leaders, and they can be used as Friend Leaders even if you don't have them. You should keep this in mind when you choose your starting unit. (They will be indicated with a "(2.5x)" next to their icon) Fire Leaders Ifrit, the Queen of Fire Fairies ( Un-evolved form: Ifrit ) *One of the 6 Elemental Fairy Leaders, Ifrit is a good starting unit with a good amount of HP as well as a decent ATK. Has a rather limited but useful against average bosses offensive Active skill, and Normal skills of medium strength. Has the advantage of being a 1.5x HP/ATK Leader in her un-evolved form, which is already a good start. However, you will need a Fire Demon Friend Leader of Level 35 or more to evolve her, and there are only six options for you currently in-game: Flametongue, Little Red Riding Hood, Himedzuru and their evolutions. None of them are common Leaders, so evolving her might be a problem if you don't have a Friend with one of these and willing to use them as a Leader. Fire Delight Dragon ( Un-evolved form: Delight ) *Delight is a Dragon unit with less HP and slightly more ATK than Ifrit, a more powerful but somewhat dangerous offensive active skill,and a minimum of three Fire panels to attack (unlike Ifrit who only needs two). He also doesn't start as a HP/ATK Fire Leader directly, but as a 2xATK Fire Leader instead. However, both of his Normal skills are powerful,and his second NS is useful in a Fire Team as you can attack with Light Panels that would be useless to you otherwise. He's also a lot easier to evolve than Ifrit, he needs less exp (132934 instead of 883884) and only requires a Fire Friend above Level 35+, which are commonly found. -'Friend Leaders available: ' Akane Tsunemori: Eliminator (as well as her un-evolved form Akane Tsunemori: Paralyzer ), Minerva Water Leaders Undine, the Queen of Water Fairies ( Un-evolved form: Undine ) *One of the 6 Elemental Fairy Leaders, Undine is one of the few Healers in Rare Scratch, and an excellent one. With good HP and Atk,a very powerful healing active with a relatively short cooldown, and an equally powerful Healing skill as her second normal skill, she's extremely useful and will have a place even in Non-water/non-fairy teams thanks to her healing abilities. She also has the advantage of being a 1.5x HP/ATK Leader in her un-evolved form. But, like Ifrit, evolving her will be difficult, as you will need a Water Demon Friend Leader above Level 35. Out of the eight options you have, Icebrand, Alice, Schrodinger, Murasame and their evolutions, the last two units are the easiest to find as Friend Leaders. Breunor, the Saint Knight ( Un-evolved form: Breunor ) *Breunor is a Human unit with less HP and ATK than Undine, an average offensive active skill, and he starts as a 2x HP Water Leader instead of 1.5x HP/ATK. But his Normal skills deal more damage than Undine's, and he's much easier to evolve as he only needs a Water Friend Leader above Level 35. -'Friend Leaders available: ' None beside Undine and Breunor themselves. Wind Leaders Sylph, the Queen of Wind Fairies ( Un-evolved form: Sylph ) *One of the 6 Elemental Fairy Leaders, Sylph is the weakest Elemental Fairy stat-wise, has a rather weak offensive active skill, and is quite difficult to evolve as she needs a Wind Dragon Friend Leader above Level 35, although evolving her will be easier than evolving Ifrit or Undine since there are several options such as Mistilteinn, Anders, Joy, Holsten and their evolutions (with the last two being HP/ATK Leaders so easier to find as Friend Leader).Her main advantage is her powerful second Normal skill. Like the other Elemental Fairies her un-evolved form is a 1.5x HP/ATK Leader. Saint Knight Kay ( Un-evolved form: Kay ) *Kay is a Human unit with a lot more HP than Sylph and a better ATK. She only starts as a 2x HP Wind Leader though and her active skill deals 35000 on Water enemies only, unlike Sylph's who can hit any type of enemy. Despite not having a powerful Normal skill like Sylph she deals more damage by attacking twice with the same amount of panels thanks to her higher ATK, but only if the four panels aren't used together, as it would activate her second normal skill that hits every enemy instead of doing more damage. She's less troublesome to evolve, since she only needs a Wind Friend Leader above Level 35. Wind Joy Dragon ( Un-evolved form: Joy ) *Joy is a Dragon unit with less HP than Kay but more Atk. Joy has several advantages over the first two Wind Leaders: his active skill is a good enemy defense decrease, useful against bosses with high Def, he does more damage than Kay with the same amount of panels, and unlike her using four of them together won't activate a less powerful normal skill (better in case of BOOST panels), and his second normal skill uses Dark panels, great for dealing some extra damage to all enemies with panels that should have been useless for a Wind Team. He's also easier to evolve than Kay, he has the same Friend Leader requirements but he needs less exp (132934 instead of 883884). -'Friend Leaders available: ' Gryps and his evolved form, Gryps, the Beast of Celestia (2.5x) Human Leaders Saint Knight Tristan ( Un-evolved form: Tristan ) *Tristan is a Water Human unit who starts as a 2x HP Human Leader in her un-evolved form. With a high number of HP, a decent attack and a powerful Heal as her second Normal Skill, she's one of the best Leaders and Human units you can get from Tutorial Scratch, her only disadvantage being her rather average offensive Active skill. Human Leaders are a great choice for a beginner if you are starting to play during a collaboration, because most units from these events are Humans. You will also be able to use your starting unit in the same team ( Akane, Aoto or Midori ), no matter which one you chose. -'Friend Leaders available: ' Erza: Divine Gate Armor, Mavis, Anne Punt Quettebuss (as well as her un-evolved form, Princess Punt ), Evil Arthur and his evolution Evil Arthur, the Fallen King (2.5x) Dragon Leaders Water Anger Dragon ( Un-evolved form: Anger ) *Anger is a Water Dragon unit with good HP and ATK, an useful Active skill that boosts all of your units' attack, and powerful Normal skills that uses different panels for more damage. He also starts as a 1.5x HP/ATK Dragon, and he's easier to evolve than most Leader units from Tutorial Scratch (his un-evolved form hits Level Max at Level 35 instead of 50). Unfortunately, all of his good points are lessened by the fact that Dragon units are hard to find. Your only options outside of a few events and Rare Scratch are the Resist Dragons, and not only are they difficult to level up and evolve (requiring another Dragon of the same element above Level 25+ as Friend Leader to get their final evolution), but they are ones of the rarest farmable units, with a drop rate often around 1%. It is possible to get some of them in Friend Scratch, but they are still uncommon. Anger is definitely not a good choice for beginners, unless you happen to get a good Dragon unit in another Scratch, or if you started to play during an event with Dragons. -'Friend Leaders available: ' Noah and her evolution Noah, the Dragon Queen (2.5x) Machine Leaders Category:WIP